role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
TKT Rhedosaurus
TKT Rhedosaurus is the former leader of the Rhesus, the main villain of the Toho Kingdoom Toons (or at least the closest one to being such), a member of the Martian Nazi Party and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality TKT Rhedosaurus is a power-hungry, mad, depraved and deadly monster, being utterly ruthless and tyrannical in behaviour, however masking it with by being seemingly polite and reasonable character. However make no mistake, TKT Rhedosaurus is wicked to the bone. He has no qualms about killing children, even outright bragging to killing TKT Kiryu's grandson TKT Little Godzilla right in front of him as he was powerless and broken down. Extremely apathetic and having a large ego, believing himself to be THE "Ultimate Race", TKT Rhedosaurus is one of the most dangerous and vile members of the Martian Nazi Party has to offer. History Backstory A horrible, bloodthirsty tyrant and, ironically, TKT Varan's grandfather, Rhedosaurus was a power-hungry monster, who drained other kaiju of their life force and gained power beyond almost any other kaiju. He was eventually defeated by TKT Kiryu, an infantile TKT Godzilla and other incredibly powerful kaiju, but not before taking out many of the other kaiju; including the Giant Tarantula and even the Gillman. Bested by TKT Kiryu's hidden potential, TKT Rhedosaurus was placed in the mines of Tydeel Island, off the coast of South Africa. He would later escape the island sometime before TKT Godzilla was invited by TKT MOGUERA to a time-shares pitch on it's surface, but would not take the Unobtainium with him. He immediately rendevouzed with TKT Katz Kandy, his highest minion, and would plan another attack on Monster Island, first taking the power of NOVA and placing a false letter in TKT Celebi's name inviting them to Andromeda to rid of the most powerful monsters on Monster Island. He then teleported to TKT Kiryu's location, and revealed himself again to the shocked and horrified cyborg. With the immense power gifted to him by NOVA, TKT Rhedosaurus could read Kiryu's mind and quickly realized the existence of TKT Little Godzilla. Immediately, he teleported off to TKT Little Godzilla's location in an attempt to kill the young Godzilla, but TKT Kiryu teleported there as well and once more the two were at a stalemate. TKT Godzilla would later appear, but he too was helpless against TKT Rhedosaurus' power. TKT Kiryu was quickly torn to pieces, and Godzilla could do nothing. As TKT Rhedosaurus prepared to finish off TKT Godzilla, TKT Godzilla's wife Takoyaki Cthulhu intervened, having caught on to his scheme and swiftly killed TKT Rhedosaurus with one blow, with TKT Celebi later repairing TKT Kiryu. TKT Katz would later attempt to clone Rhedosaurus and imbue the clone with the power of Radian X-7, but the operation was foiled by TKT Celebi, TKT Jet Jaguar, TKT Mechani-Kong and TKT Armor Mothra, and Katz was put in prison. His family is continued by his son Rhedoceras and his grandson TKT Varan. Debut: Traitor!! Ceremony of the Blood Moon TKT Rhedosaurus appeared towards the very end of the RP, where he was successfully revived by Victory Demon's Blood Moon ceremony at Island X and rose out from the grave (or more accurately the portal) and began to walk forth, roaring out.... The Resurrection of TKT Rhedosaurus Upon realizing that he was resurrected, TKT Rhedosaurus looked around him and asked where he was at, to which Victory Demon told him that he was at Island X on the Bermuda Triangle. TKT Rhedosaurus then cleared away the red mist around him and then Victory Demon asked him if he wanted to join the Martian Nazi Party, as Victory Demon enjoyed his work and also brought up that on their side, they'd be unstoppable together, not only because their shared the same goals but also because he'd have an army with him this time. TKT Rhedosaurus accepted Victory Demon's offer, but with the price being that when he needs to feed, he needs to feed; due to the fact that upon revivial, he noticed that he was a little less powerful after being killed by Takoyaki Cthulhu. Victory Demon then suggested that he could drain energy from any of the prisoner kaiju they have or their enemies to compensate. Luckily however, Victory Demon then TKT Rhedosaurus then gave some Unobtainum barrels to TKT Rhedosaurus to power him up a bit, much to TKT Rhedosaurus's pleasure. TKT Rhedosaurus and Victory Demon then talked about the Martian Nazi Party and how they were going to runs things now and then Victory Demon and the new rejuvenated TKT Rhedosaurus laughed together, then Victory Demon grabbed a plastic globe from near his table and then grabs out his Victory Pistol, shooting at it repeatedly, still laughing. Victory Demon and TKT Rhedosaurus then cease laughter and regain their serious moods; resuming their positions. As Victory Demon went back to business, Victory Demon then told TKT Rhedosaurus that he could go out and kill some monsters for him, to both to please TKT Rhedosaurus's hunger and to enforce Victory Demon's beliefs. TKT Rhedosaurus nodded and accepted, then teleporting away. Kill! Kill! Kill! Elsewhere in El Paso, Texas, two monsters known as Dinosauria and Kolossus were out fighting each other to death when then However, their fight got interrupted by the sudden appearance of a third monster, who then blasts down some energy blasts in their area, causing a BIG explosion; TKT Rhedosaurus had arrived. As TKT Rhedosaurus introduced himself to them, Dinosauria and Kolossus both glared at TKT Rhedosaurus and just thought he was a distraction. The two then both charged at him; which they would end up regret doing. TKT Rhedosaurus allowed the two to come closer, then slamming down both of his arms down in front of them, making a explosive slam down against them, sending them down to the ground. Dinosauria and Kolossus are both caught by surprise by this and began to rush up, punching and bashing at TKT Rhedosaurus. TKT Rhedosaurus wasn't phased by this much though and then slammed his tail against them, sending them down to the ground. Before they could react again, TKT Rhedosaurus then blasted down his Rhedo Flame attack against them, stunning and damaging them. TKT Rhedosaurus then grabbed both monsters and started draining their energy. After draining them of their energy some more, he then opens his mouth and fires down his Rhedo Flame against them again, destroying the two kaiju. This time, his blast was more stronger than his previous shot. TKT Rhedosaurus then left El Paso, leaving it in ruins from the attack; as TKT Rhedosaurus was targeting an old enemy of his instead... TKT Rhedosaurus then appeared in Wyoming, where there he ran into Gfantis's group--there he had spotted one of his more older enemies, TKT Jet Jaguar. TKT Rhedosaurus then rushed in, slamming down his arms and legs against Gograh, Danger Warrior and Zagaraus, knocking them down in one fell swoop. Gfantis, TKT Jet Jaguar and TripGoji then all get back up and pelt their attacks against TKT Rhedosaurus as well. TKT Rhedosaurus then emitted his Rhedo Pulse against them, sending them all flying back. Garbage Monster, Blues Megalon and Jazz Gigan then flew over and bombarded their attacks against him, to which TKT Rhedosaurus then jumped up and tried to take them down, only then to get tired of the chase and simply to shoot them down with his Rhedo Flame attack, causing them to fall and crash down to the ground. Zagaraus, Gograh and Danger Warrior then fought him off again, to which he then emitted his Rhedo Flame Burst against them. TripGoji then thought a lot as did the other monsters though to overload the thoughts and give TKT Rhedosaurus a serious headache, to give them enough time to react. TKT Rhedosaurus was effected by this, but then ceased it---TKT Rhedosaurus then fired down his Rhedo Flame Burst at everyone by TKT Jet Jaguar, TripGoji and Gfantis. TKT Rhedosaurus then slammed his tail against them, and then rushed up to deliver the killing blow against Gfantis, only for Gfantis to then grab him by the tail. Gfantis in a feat of strength, he then began to lift him and then swing him around. With all of his might, Gfantis then swings TKT Rhedosaurus around more and more, spinning around in a circle, then finally letting him go, throwing him up to the air. Gfantis then gathers up energy in his mouth, and then fires out a powerful oral heat ray against TKT Rhedosaurus as he's flung up in the air, causing an explosion to occur in the air. TKT Rhedosaurus fell all the way down from where their at, landing down against the cold, hard ground down below. This triggered some boulders to then come out and then roll over, covering TKT Rhedosaurus, until he couldn't be seen. He Who Bears The Red Star TKT Rhedosaurus then bursted out from his rocky prison almost a few hours later, berating the heroes for thinking that they could trap him there. TKT Mechani-Kong then appeared to him, whom TKT Rhedosaurus recognized as originally one of his enemies. However, TKT Mechani-Kong revealed to him that he as on his side now, having longing for his original body. TKT Mechani-Kong then informed TKT Rhedosaurus of where Gfantis's group went, which pleased TKT Rhedosaurus. TKT Rhedosaurus and TKT Mechani-Kong then both headed off, going out to track down their enemies. ron Cossack then appeared near Tampa, Florida, where he flew down and fired missiles in the air, signifying his entrance. Iron Cossack then met up with TripGoji, Gfantis, TKT Jet Jaguar and the rest of Gfantis's group. Iron Cossack openly regarded them as in the way and prepared to open fire on them, but then at that moment---TKT Rhedosaurus then teleported in. Iron Cossack then decided to ignore the resistance monsters for now and focus on killing the Nazi monster that had slain one of his spies and then charged at him. TKT Rhedosaurus and Iron Cossack then get locked into combat, beginning to battle each other and then punching and kicking at one another, the blows being very strong. Gfantis's entire group then headed it out of there, with TKT Rhedosaurus's and Iron Cossack's fight getting more intense. Iron Cossack fired lasers from his fingers at TKT Rhedosaurus, which TKT Rhedosaurus responded with by emitting his Rhedo Pulse against him. Iron Cossack stood still and then began emitting quick freezing mist out from his hands, causing the area to freeze. TKT Rhedosaurus got frozen at first, only then to heat up and then break free from the ice, then rushes against Iron Cossack; Iron Cossack slashed his Bear Claws against TKT Rhedosaurus, actually causing him to bleed. TKT Rhedosaurus then roared out in pain; the roar of pain could be heard all across miles away. TKT Rhedosaurus's and Iron Cossacks's battle continued to drag on, with both flames and ice being fired around. Snow covers the area, while balls of fire rain down; it was going to be a rough night. Iron Cossack slashed his Bear Claws across TKT Rhedosaurus, causing him to bleed some more; TKT Rhedosaurus regenerated his wounds, then whipped his tail against Iron Cossack. Iron Cossack then got out a giant sickle and hammer, then ran up and bashes them both against TKT Rhedosaurus. TKT Rhedosaurus then shot out his Rhedo Flame attack against Iron Cossack, to which Iron Cossack responded with by firing his Iron Snowstorm Beam against it; the two attacks then clash against each other, making a massive explosion and sending both combatants back. Iron Cossack then fired his missiles at TKT Rhedosaurus, to which TKT Rhedosaurus teleported out of the way in time and then sneaked up behind Iron Cossack, talking him from behind. Iron Cossack and TKT Rhedosaurus wrestled each other, then both of them then rolled down and entered the city of Tampa, taking their fight in there. TKT Rhedosaurus's and Iron Cossack's battle then further escalated at Sarasota; Iron Cossack then fired out his eye laser beam from his eye and sweeps it towards TKT Rhedosaurus, destroying many buildings in it's way. TKT Rhedosaurus got out of the way, firing down Rhedo Flame against Iron Cossack. Iron Cossack then fired his missiles against TKT Rhedosaurus and all over his area, doing some damage against him. TKT Rhedosaurus roared out and then fired down a rapid succession of his Rhedo Flame Burst attacks against Iron Cossack, dealing damage against Iron Cossack. Iron Cossack then fired down his Twin Iron Snowstorm Beams at TKT Rhedosaurus. TKT Rhedosaurus's fireballs created a ring of fire around their area, sending up flames around them. At the same time, Iron Cossack created a snowstorm around them. Iron Cossack got out his Bear Claws and then slashed them against TKT Rhedosaurus, following them up by firing his finger lasers at him. TKT Rhedosaurus then absorbed the attacks and then emitted Rhedo Pulse against him, creating a big explosion. The explosion is so large, it forms a giant cloud in the sky, similar to Mt. Saint Helen's explosion.... Another massive explosion then occurred between the two, leaving the city of Tampa in ruins and with with TKT Rhedosaurus and Iron Cossack standing, both of them looking pretty drained. Iron Cossack and TKT Rhedosaurus appeared to be evenly matched and now both weakened; Iron Cossack that this was not the end of it and then flew off, retreating for repairs. TKT Rhedosaurus then teleported aways, slowly regenerating and then searched for some energy to take. A Golden (Dust) Deal You Can't Refuse TKT Rhedosaurus made a brief appearance in the RP where he teleported back to the Martian Nazi base at Island X and reported that he didn't quite get to manage to kill the Soviet robot Iron Cossack due to he and him both evenly matched. Victory Demon didn't care for his failure at the time however and thought they could catch him later, as right now the big issue was to get the Golden Dust bombs shipped in time before the Resistance would come to interfere. Following the liberation of Island X and the destruction of the Martian Nazi base there, TKT Rhedosarus teleported off aways to elsewhere, as he needed some energy to regain anyways. Annoyed Red Planet TKT Rhedosaurus reappeared when Vernonn continued to tell Victory Demon some of his ideas, pestering the utter crap out of him for more than 47 hours. When Victory Demon finally snapped at him following his giant bacon idea, Vernonn didn't get what he said exactly and asked then if that meant he didn't want to hear his "sticky roads" idea either. Before Victory Demon could lose it some more, TKT Rhedosaurus came in and appeared to Victory Demon. Victory Demon then gave out TKT Rhedosaurus his assignment, then also assigning Vernonn to go with him (in hopes of getting him killed). Shortly after TKT Rhedosaurus left, so did Vernonn. Following the two's departure, Victory Demon shut the doors and breathed out a sigh of relief. Back In the U.S.S.R. TKT Rhedosaurus and Vernonn then attacked at at Moscow, Russia where he and Vernonn attacked the land, with Vernonn firing down White Wasteland Rays onto the ground, making the area white. His attack was short-lived however as then Goju appeared to combat them. Goju had little troubles fighting off Vernonn, and mainly focused on fighting TKT Rhedosaurus, as he found him to be a bigger threat. Vernonn charged at Goju and slashed at him a few times, but Goju then kicked him down. Following the arrival of KGBot III: Zeus, Vernonn then ran up and tried to take down the giant mecha, but failed as KGBot III grabbed Vernonn by the throat and breathed fire at him, before then tossing him at Goju, knocking them both down. TKT Rhedosaurus meanwhile managed to give major heat against both Goji and KGBot III, firing down his fire attacks. Not wanting to lose to the Neo KGB or fail the mission (and also growing increasingly annoyed of Vernonn), TKT Rhedosaurus then grabbed Vernonn and rammed a Golden Dust Grenade onto his back, then tossed him at Goju. While Goju managed to avoid in time, the Golden Dust explosion occurred, destroying several buildings, doing severe damage and killing Vernonn, for the second time. TKT Rhedosaurus then resumed his focus on Goju, but he was defeated when Goju deflected his Golden Dust Bomb back at him, creating a devastating explosion. However, TKT Rhedosaurus was nowhere in sight; almost as if he had taken off as quickly before the blast occurred. Cyber-Manda WIP End the World! Rise of the Golden Dust!! Abilities & Arsenal * Rhedo Flame: TKT Rhedosaurus can fire out a powerful and explosive beam of fiery energy from his mouth and can blast it at his enemies. It can kill weaker monsters in one hit and can do a lot of damage against medium-strength monsters as well. ** Rhedo Flame Burst: A fireball-variant of his finisher attack, TKT Rhedosaurus can shoot out a highly explosive fiery energy projectile from his mouth. It is strong enough to send several opponents flying off and can create a large crater. ** Rhedo Flame Shower: Another variant of his finisher attack, TKT Rhedosaurus can shoot out several deadly and destructive fireballs into the air in rapid succession and can deliver devastating fiery blows against his opponents. * Rhedo Pulse: TKT Rhedosaurus can emit a red-colored energy wave to repel or repulse his foes away from him to off of him or to send some explosive force. * Energy Absorption: TKT Rhedosaurus can absorb energy from anything (preferably from kaiju) and can absorb it into himself. He can also acquire their powers and power levels into himself, therefore making him stronger. * Life-Force Absorption: TKT Rhedosaurus can also drain the life from whatever he touches at will. * Teleportation: '''TKT Rhedosaurus can teleport place to place. * '''Enhanced Senses: TKT Rhedosaurus has excellent sense, being able to perfectly track down and find whoever he needs to find. * Mind Reading: '''TKT Rhedosaurus is capable of reading minds, like when he read TKT Kiryu's mind to find out where his grandson was at. If many people are thinking all at once, TKT Rhedosaurus can get a serious migraine, so as such, the ability has to be limited. * '''Rush: TKT Rhedosaurus can rush at a fast pace, almost lightning quick. * Regeneration: TKT Rhedosaurus can regenerate from his wounds at a moderate pace. * Enhanced Strength: 'TKT Rhedosaurus is very strong, being able to fight off and kill several kaiju with ease and could even take out both TKT Kiryu and TKT Godzilla quickly. * '''Enhanced Durability: '''TKT Rhedosaurus has enhanced durability, being able to tank many beams and physical attacks against him. Quotes Trivia * He is considered to be the evilest character in the ''Toho Kingdom Toons. * The Rhesus flag is based off of the Nazi Germany flag. * Unlike his film counterpart, he has far more powers, can talk and is a ruthless tyrant. * His design was later re-used and recycled for the character Rhedoceras (who is actually his son.) * According to a thread (now lost) on Toho Kingdom boards, show-creator Miles Ihmoff stated that he did not plan on making TKT Rhedosaurus's Toon bio anytime soon, due to how dark the character was. * His Rhedo Flame attack is based off the scrapped power that the original Rhedosaurus was going to have known as '''Atomic Flame. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Vampires Category:Leaders Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Villains Category:Complete Monsters Category:Toho Kingdom Toons Character Category:Resurrected Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Dinosaurs Category:Terrorists Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Deceased